Story Wiki
Welcome, Peng You's... '''Story Chapters''' *[[Chapter 1|Chapter 1: Shadows and the Storm]] *[[Chapter 2|Chapter 2: Kaz]] *[[Chapter 3|Chapter 3: Dan]] *[[Chapter 4|Chapter 4: Han - Home Early]] *[[Chapter 5|Chapter 5: Shirley]] *[[Chapter 6|Chapter 6: Haze]] *[[Chapter 7|Chapter 7: Haze]] *[[Chapter 8|Chapter 8: Marcus]] *[[Chapter 9|Chapter 9: Han - The Mountain]] *[[Chapter 10|Chapter 10: Marcus]] *[[Chapter 11|Chapter 11: Marcus & Han - VS Onyx]] *[[Chapter 12|Chapter 12: Dan - The Man in Black and White]] *[[Chapter 13|Chapter 13: The Organization]] *[[Chapter 14|Chapter 14: Kaz - Lance Academy]] *[[Chapter 15|Chapter 15: Fenix & Han - Surprises]] *[[Chapter 16|Chapter 16: The Hunt]] *[[Chapter 17|Chapter 17: The Hunt pt. 2]] *[[Chapter 18|Chapter 18: Han & Silvia - Old Times]] *[[Chapter 19|Chapter 19: The Professor]] *[[Chapter 20|Chapter 20: The Intruder]] *[[Chapter 21|Chapter 21: Monochrome's First Task]] *[[Chapter 22|Chapter 22: The Trap]] *[[Chapter 23|Chapter 23: Strong Winds, with a Chance of Bullet Rain]] *[[Chapter 24|Chapter 24: Eye of the Storm]] *[[Chapter 25|Chapter 25: Deal with the Devil]] * [[Chapter 26|Chapter 26: Insult to Injury]] * [[Chapter 27:]] * [[Chapter 28:]] * Chapter 29: * Chapter 30: '''[[Timeline Synopsis]] ''' '''Announcements''' Hoteske, Jan 10: I got page 69! ;) Cleaning up the formatting of the wiki, adding new links for characters mentioned in the story, minor or major. I hope you guys help create more chapters soon! PS: Can someone consolidate all those character links and stuff? Just like how there's a page to the Announcement Archives, there should be a separate page to list all the characters; it shouldn't be listed on the main page. Same with all the other links here. Also I'm making pages that link to each other, lmk if there's dead links or something. Gotta add those categories at the end of the page, so you can search for it easily in the wiki search '''[[Announcements Archive]]''' '''Characters''' Player Characters *[[Kaz]] *[[Shirley Turner]] *[[Han Zhong]] *[[Dan Iliad]] *[[Marcus Cato]] *[[Fenix Strom]] *[[Pilles Bahnus]] *[[Haze Tsubasa]] *[[Telos Couver]] Story Characters (order of appearance): *[[The Hunter]] *[[Vincent]] * [[Karina]] * [[Cindy]] * [[Kyosuke]] * [[Kuroi]] * [[Jim]] * [[Thresa |Thresa ]] * [[Narsen]] * [[Tereve]] *[[Carter Rook]] *[[Roland Blanco]] * [[Onyx]] *[[Monochrome]] * [[Celeste]] *[[Helga Hale]] * [[Casey Grant]] * [[Donna Andrews]] *[[Silvia Meadows]] *[[Julian Huynh]] *[[Worth]] * [[Doctor Randall]] * [[Sabrina]] *[[Irene]] * [[Serena]] * Detective Oscar Barsotti * Police Chief Martin Grant Organizations: *[[Organization MERLIN]] *[[Antiquities Xtraordinaire Corporation]] *[[HaleCorp]] *[[Grove Griffins]] * [[Grove News Network]] * [[Grove City Police Department]] * '''Locations''' Current Location: *[[Terrace Grove]] **[[Terrace Town]] **[[Grove City]] *** [[Maple Tea Café]] *** [[Terrace Grove University]] *** [[Grove City Library]] *** [[Han's and Fenix's Apartment]] *** [[Grove City Museum of History and Art]] *** [[Grove City Hospital]] *** [[Lance Academy]] *** [[Twin Points Hotel]] **[[Terrace Grove Mountains]] *** [[Marcus's Cabin]] Items: * [[Honjo Masamune]] Possible Characters: * [[Aunty Dote]] * [[Beelzebub]] * [[Animal Kingdom]] * [[Spirit of the Forgotten]] * [[Seymour]] * [[Nyx]] * [[Lady of Faded Light]] '''Writing Tips''' Need help with writing? Here are some tips and guidelines: *[[Plot Armor]] *[[PvP Combat Rules]] Want a break from writing a novel? Why not add to a collection a short stories? *[http://pengyourpg.wikia.com/wiki/PengYouRPG_Wiki Peng You RPG] Latest activity